Cause of Chaos
by Lesterfield
Summary: AU - When Emma is found by the child she gave up a decade ago, his arrival transforms her life. Now every time she leaves Storybrooke, it gets a little harder.
1. Not Playing House

**Hello everyone. I started watching OUAT less than a year ago, after I found seasons 1 and 2 on Netflix. I of course got right into it, now there's no turning back, and after all this time of consuming the wonderful stories this amazing fandom has to offer, I have decided to contribute something of my own. I hope whoever reads it, even if it's just a few people, enjoy it. It's AU, I just enjoy Emma and Regina meeting as regular people for some reason. It'll be slow burn too. I just want to give them the time to fall in love and figure it out. **

_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening... _Emma Swan's brain repeated.

"Do you have any juice!?" Came in loud and clear through the bathroom door.

_Shit. This is so happening. _She scrubbed a hand over her face and took a deep breath, neither helping with her state of mind. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to break something, curl up on the floor and cry, or have a panic attack. Perhaps a combination of the three was an option. It felt like the appropriate reaction to the situation, but she hadn't gotten to year 28 by folding when life dealt her a shit hand, and they had mostly been shit.

Setting her jaw, and steeling her expression, Emma opened the door and walked back to the kitchen. She barely looked at the kid as she went to the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice. Keeping her back to him, she pulled a glass from a cupboard and filled it. With one last deep breath, she turned around and slid it across the island, trying not to look at him. Trying not to see her life from ten years ago. Trying to block memories that, as she looked at the kid, played like a movie in her head. Running from the system, living on the street, a boyfriend that took off the second she realized she'd missed her period, the pain of childbirth, the pain of giving him away, almost 10 years of wondering if he got adopted, hoping he had gotten a life she knew she couldn't have provided, a life she had never had for herself.

He thanked her for the juice and took a sip. Emma closed her eyes, and pushed her memories back down where she'd locked them away for so long. She looked up after a minute and finally really looked at him. He was cute, and he looked healthy, he looked like someone was taking care of him. His clothes were nice and new, his hair looked like it had gotten cut recently by an actual barber, not some foster mother who wanted to save 20 bucks. He smiled and it calmed her a little. She managed a small smile in return.

"So," he started. "Can you drive me home?"

Emma's forehead furrowed. "Uh, you went through all the trouble of finding me just to get me to drive you home ten minutes later?"

He took another sip. "I figured we could talk in the car."

Emma shook her head. "I think I should call the police. Don't you think your parents are looking for you?"

He shook his head. "I just have a mom, and she thinks I'm at a sleepover tonight at my friend Jack's, but really I got on the bus. It took like forever to get here. So we should probably head home soon."

"I am home," Emma said, throwing away her forgotten cupcake that she didn't feel like eating any more. "Where's your home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

Emma stared at him. "Storybrooke? Seriously?"

He finished his juice and nodded. "Yep. My mom's the mayor. You should meet her."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so kid. I don't know how you managed to find me, but I get the feeling your mom has no idea you did, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be too thrilled about it. Especially the part where you lied to her and got on a Greyhound to Boston."

"Can you please just drive me home, and not call the police?" He pleaded.

Emma let out a shaky breath and ran her hand through her hair, pulling out a few knots. "How far is it?"

"Just south of Bangor."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine, but I'm just dropping you off," she said, opening her eyes in time to see him smile. "But, kid, I can't just suddenly be a part of your life, okay?"

He nodded. "But if my mom said it was okay, would you want to come visit?"

"Uh," Emma stammered. "I..I don't know." She rubbed the back of her neck. She just couldn't tell a 9-year-old that seeing him made her heart ache. "Let's just get you home first."

* * *

><p>Changed and feeling a little more comfortable in her leather jacket and skin, Emma kept her eyes glued to the highway, trying to think of something to say, but also enjoying the silence. Which didn't last long.<p>

"Can we stop for McDonald's?"

She shook her head. "This isn't a road trip, kid."

"My name's Henry," he said, looking out the passenger window. "My mom named me after her dad, Enrique. He died a year before she adopted me."

Emma nodded and glanced over at him, feeling guilty for not at least making sure he had a good life. "So your mom is nice?"

Henry nodded. "Ya. It's just the two of us, but we have fun."

"Was it always just the two of you?"

"Yep. Mom adopted me when she was super young. I think that's pretty lucky. Some of the kids in my class, their parents are so old, like in their 40s."

Emma chuckled, feeling a little more at ease listening to Henry's chatter. "So if 40 is 'super old', how old's your mom?"

He seemed to think about it for a second. "Mom turned thirty...two in February."

Emma was a little shocked. "So wait, your mom is 32 and the mayor, and she adopted you at 23?"

Henry nodded to all the questions. "Well she's only been mayor for 3 years. When I was littler she did company stuff. Now she has people help her more with that, because everyone wanted her to be mayor after the old mayor died and no one else wanted to do it, or something like that. There was an election though, which was silly, because it was just my mom."

"Why'd they want your mom?" Emma asked.

Henry shrugged. "Guess they figure 'cause mom went to fancy school, and owns the company, that she would know what to do. I think she likes it too. She likes being the boss. She always just looking at boring papers though," he went on with a grimace. "And signing things, and talking on the phone. Sometimes she yells at people, and, trust me, you do not want my mom yelling at you."

"She strict?"

"Not really. Like I have to do my chores and homework and stuff, and clean my room, but I get allowance for that. Most of the time we have fun. Mom doesn't yell at me like she yells at work people. Some company guy called the other week, and mom started yelling, and she fired him right on the phone!"

Emma chuckled. "What'd he do?"

Henry shook his head. "I don't know, but mom used the words 'incompetent' and 'unacceptable' like a hundred times each."

"What's this company?"

"Union River Timber Company," he said proudly. "My mom's dad's grandparents started it, after they came to America. No one knows how they got to Maine, but they did. They bought an old mill and now there's acres and acres of forest and the mill and everything, just outside Storybrooke. It's pretty cool. We go visit. They let me drive the trucks and stuff, when mom's busy and isn't looking."

Emma took it all in and kept her eyes on the road. "Sounds like you have it pretty good kid." The 'better than me' went unsaid. "So how's school, that good too?"

Henry bounced in his seat a little. "Ya. I have Miss Blanchard this year, she's nice. Math still sucks though. Don't tell mom I said 'sucks'."

Emma chuckled. "I won't. I think math sucks too."

Henry looked over and smiled at her. "I guess I got that from you."

He said it so casually, Emma struggled to keep the car and her face under control.

"But my mom helps me with it," Henry continued, before Emma had a chance to say anything. "She's good at math."

"She sounds really awesome, kid," Emma managed.

"What about your mom?"

Emma face dropped briefly, before she managed to raise the mask of indifference that had served her so well. She shrugged her shoulders and look out at the highway. "Don't know," she said. "Never had a mom."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Henry put away his comic books, that had thankfully kept questions to a minimum, and was giving Emma directions through, what looked to be a very nice, but sleepy, little town. "Isn't your mom expecting you in the morning, kid?"<p>

Henry zipped up his backpack after pulling out a small set of keys. "Just dropped me off down a couple of houses and I'll say I came home 'cause I felt sick. Here," he directed. "Turn right onto Mifflin. I'll tell you when to stop."

Making the turn, Emma realized Henry's plan for a stealthy return home was not going to cut it. Not with a gathering of police cars in front of the biggest house on the street. "That's your house isn't it?"

Henry gulped, and nodded, his mouth dry. "I'm in trouble."

Emma smiled sympathetically, and rolled her car to a stop behind a parked Maine State Police cruiser. Henry looked over at her with the most pitiful expression. "Will you come with me?"

"Seriously?"

He nodded, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"I'll stay back here because I'm sure all these police officers are going to want to talk to me, but you gotta face your mom on your own, kid. I'm not getting in between the two of you."

With a huff, Henry started to open the door. "But you'll stick around for a bit?"

Emma gave his shoulder a squeeze, the first real physical contact they'd shared. "Yeah, I'll stick around."

Head down and after a couple deep breaths, Henry stepped out of the car. Emma wasn't even out of her side before she heard very loud usage of the full name, something she never associated with any good memories.

"Henry Phillip Mills!"

But when she stood and looked over the roof of her car, all she saw was arms thrown around Henry. Clutching him close, his mom dropped to her knees on the hard walkway. She obviously didn't care that she was barefoot, or in a sleeveless dress on a chilly October night.

"Quique!" she sobbed, pulling Henry even closer, her face in his little shoulder. Emma could only see black hair and shoulders shaking with cries of relief.

Emma was spotted quickly by the trickle of police that followed Henry's mom out of the house. A handsome, albeit very tired looking man approached her as she came around the car. Emma spotted the badge on his belt. "Sergeant," she said.

He nodded in greeting, looking back at Henry and his mom, who had pulled back and was talking sternly to her son, all while still crying.

"Gonna have to ask you a few questions," the sergeant said. "Or you could just tell me where you found Henry."

Emma nodded. "Of course, yeah. He found me actually. In Boston," she said pointing to her Massachusetts plates, and producing her driver's license. "Told me his mom thought he went to his friend's and was going to spend the night. Then he asked me to drive him home."

The sergeant looked up from her driver's license. "And why did Henry go looking for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma licked her lips and swallowed. "I'm his birth-" she stopped herself. She didn't have the right to use that word, not when his actual mother was still kneeling on the cement, holding Henry tight while she attempted to compose herself. "I gave birth to him," was all she said, looking down at her boots.

The sergeant nodded and let out a long breath. "I'm gonna just check this," he said, holding up her license and heading over to the group of State Police and officers.

"Sure," Emma said, leaning back against her car. She heard the police radios crackling around her, officers informing whoever was on the other end of the line that Henry was found. Emma kept her eyes down though trying not to look at Henry and his mom who was now well passed the relieved stage and well into the 'what the hell were you thinking' stage. Now it was Henry's turn to cry as he apologized and apologized, and was made to promise to never do anything so stupid ever again. Emma looked up, when she heard Henry say, "But I found her."

She pulled her hands from her pockets, and stood up straight, as Henry's mom finally looked passed him and down the walkway. Emma could only stare as their eyes locked.

Delicate fingers, brushed off tears and mascara that ran from deep brown eyes down soft cheeks, as Henry's mom stood and tried to compose herself. Emma took a tentative step forward. Henry stood between them.

"Who, Henry?" His mom asked, her eyes never left Emma, who was certain the other woman already knew the answer.

"My birth mom," he answered.

Emma smiled awkwardly, "Hey," was all she could think to say, but when Henry's mom swayed a little, she jumped into action, reaching an arm around a narrow waist. "Ya, I can imagine it's been that kind of night. I thought about passing out when he showed up at my door, but instead I locked myself in the bathroom for five minutes and hyperventilated a little."

Henry's mom leaned against her as Emma turned them to allow the other woman to sit on the hood of the car. "Emma Swan, by the way."

"Regina Mills," was the only reply Emma received, before the woman closed her eyes and fresh tears started to fall. "Why, Henry?" She nearly sobbed, clutching her stomach. "Am I not enough anymore, Quique?"

It was Henry's turn to rush to his mother, throwing his arms around her. His voice sounded so young. "No, momma, you're enough. You're my mom, you're everything, but I'm not enough for you."

Regina pulled back and wiped her eyes. "What do you mean, sweetie? Of course you are."

Henry pressed his cheek further into his mom's stomach. "I mean, you don't have to be alone anymore. I found you the best girlfriend."

A set of green and a set of brown eyes widened. Regina managed to keep her voice calm, though her cheeks were burning red. "The best girlfriend?"

Henry nodded and looked up at his mom, as she brushed tears from his face with a gentle swipe of her thumb. "I thought because you already love me, than you could love her too. You could love her like you love me."

Emma shifted, but said nothing. Her eyes remained on mother and son.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, and squeezed her eyes shut. "Go in the house, Henry."

"But mom-"

"You are in no position to 'but mom' me, young man," Regina interjected, opening dark eyes and levelling them on her son. She bent over and took his chin between thumb and index. "Do not confuse my relief at your safe return with forgiveness. You are in more trouble than you can even begin to imagine. You caused Sergeant Graham and all these officers a lot distress tonight, and you will spend every minute of free time in the next week, handwriting letters to each of them apologizing for your behaviour. Especially Graham. He spent hours running around town, going up to the toll bridge, his officers going into the woods. Henry, you don't know all the terrible things I thought," she said, holding his face with both hands.

"I'm sorry, momma," he mumbled through fresh tears. "I'm sorry."

"I know, sweetheart," she said kissing his forehead. "I know, but there are consequences for our actions, regardless of motive, so your punishment will be severe and I don't want any complaints, understood?"

He only nodded, and Regina continued, looking over at Emma briefly. "I can't even think of an apology that will be suitable for what Miss Swan has endured tonight. I don't know what I can do to thank her for bringing you home safely."

Emma stuffed her hands in her back pockets and rocked on her heels. "I'm good, really," she said. "Just happy I could help."

Before Regina could respond, the sergeant interrupted by handing Emma back her driver's license and offering a soft smile. "Bounty hunter?"

Emma shrugged and stuffed her license back in her wallet. "Girls gotta pay the bills and I like roughing up low-lifes. Might as well make it a career."

Regina wiped at her eyes, before turning Henry around by the shoulders. "What do you have to say to Graham?"

Henry scuffed his shoe on the ground before looking up. "I'm sorry, Graham. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I didn't think mom would realize I was even gone. I'm sorry you had to go through all this for me."

Graham crouched and put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "I'm not going to say it's all okay, because it really isn't, you had me really scared Henry, and you know it takes a lot for me to get scared. I wasn't even scared that time the bear wandered on to Granny's patio, remember that?"

Henry nodded, and wiped his eyes. "But you were scared tonight?"

"Very scared. You have to promise not to do anything like this again, okay? If something had happened to you..." he trailed off. "Just not again, promise."

"I promise."

"And hug your mom extra, and show her how sorry you are for the next while?"

"I will."

"Good lad," he said standing and turning to Regina. "Well Madame Mayor, I think it's back to bed for me, unless there's anything else."

Dark hair swished as Regina shook her head. "No, thank you Graham. You have done more than I could ever repay you for. Get some sleep and I'll see you Monday. I think coffee's on me for the next year or so."

He offered her a boyishly crooked smile. "Maybe muffins too?"

Regina's shoulders seemed to finally loosen a little, as the sergeant pulled a laugh from her. "I think that can be arranged."

Graham clapped his hands. "Excellent." With one last look at Emma and a ruffle of Henry's hair, he said good night, leaving with the other officers who were pulling out of the driveway.

Emma rocked back and force on her heels. "Well," she said, cocking a thumb towards her car. "I guess I better hit the road too."

Regina and Henry both looked over at her, but before Henry could say anything his mom cut him off. "Please go in the house, and I better not find you on your computer or in front of the TV when I get there. Sit on the bottom step and wait for me, " she said gently, but stern enough that it was not questioned. With a final look at both women, he did as he was told.

Henry gone, the women just looked at each other for a moment, Emma shifted nervously, as Regina ran a hand through sleek, dark hair. "I must look terrible," she said feeling unusually self-conscious.

Emma shook her head. "All things considered, you look fantastic."

Regina blushed slightly. "I could use a drink. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Then shots?"

Regina smiled slightly and started towards the house. "I am very sorry," she said, indicating for Emma to follow her through the foyer, right past Henry on the bottom step. "That he dragged you out of your life."

Emma followed into a sitting room, looking around at the lavish home, snapping her attention back to Regina when she spoke. "It's okay. Kids going through a thing. It happens. "

Regina turned from the drink cart with two glasses filled to the brim. She handed one to Emma, and indicated for her to sit. "I suppose, but this was beyond excusable," Regina sighed. "So please, excuse me for a minute while I reiterate this to Henry one last time before bed."

Emma gave her a small smile, trying not to stare when Regina flipped dark hair out of her face and set her glass down. Emma closed her eyes and took a drink. She could not think about that. Thankfully, she was freed from her thoughts by Regina's voice filtering through from the stairs.

"Henry look at me. Yes I'm mad at you. I'm furious. I cannot believe you pulled a stunt like this. I went over to Jack's because I realized you'd forgotten your pajamas. You can't imagine how many crazy thoughts and emotions I went through when I found out you weren't there, that they knew nothing about a sleepover. I got Graham from home. The whole Police Department went out looking for you. The State Police were here. What if something had happened to you? Boston isn't Storybrooke. If something had happened..." Emma could hear the tears in Regina's voice.

"I'm sorry Momma. I just wanted to find her for you. We can be a family."

"We are a family, Quique."

"I know! But-"

"Are things not well between us?"

"No, they're great. You're the best mom, but I just wanted you to have someone else you can love."

"Relationships don't work like that, sweetie. They're so much more complicated."

"But you always say you loved me right when you saw me." He sounded so young.

"Because you were my baby. Adult relationships, Henry, they're different, this isn't just playing house. Miss Swan, Emma, she has her own life, and her own pursuits, she just can't drop those things. Barging into her life, I can't even begin to imagine what she must be going through. You need to go in there and apologize for all this, because I can't think of where else to start."

Emma heard reluctant footsteps approaching and turned as Henry entered the room. Regina followed, hanging back, arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Emma," Henry started. "I didn't mean to cause you any problems." He looked down at his shuffling feet.

"Head up," Regina said. Henry's huff caused a meticulous eyebrow to raise. "We're all tired, so I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Her tone expertly conveyed that this was a one time offer.

Emma gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, kid. I forgive you."

Henry remained silent, pausing a moment, before running around the couch, and launching his little body into Emma's arms. She closed her eyes, recovering from the immediate shock and put a tentative hand on the back of his head. "I'm happy I really gave you your best chance, kid," she whispered.

Henry nodded into her shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Henry," Regina said softly, from behind them. "Bedtime, sweetie."

With a final squeeze, he stood. "Good night, Emma."

"Good night, kid."

"No computer, no comics," Regina instructed. "Teeth brushed, and lights out, understood?"

Henry nodded, as he walked past his mother, who placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Good night, mom."

"Sweet dreams," she said, as Henry's feet faded up the stairs.

With a long sigh, Regina picked up her cider and sat back down on the couch. She took a long sip, picking at her rumpled dress. "I am so sorry," she finally said.

Emma took a swig. "This is killer, by the way," she said, holding up her glass. "But really, it's okay. It was nice to actually find out for certain, you know, that he has a good life, that giving him up was the right decision. It was, obviously."

"You don't regret it?"

Emma looked down into her glass and shook her head. The cider, she realized, must be strong, because talking suddenly seemed so easy. "No, especially not after being here. I mean, seriously, he grew up in this house? I probably can't even imagine what else. When I gave him up, I only hoped he would have it better than I had, that someone would adopt and keep him. This, you, are so much more than I could have ever imagined. Thank you."

Regina reached out and touched Emma's knee, offering a warm smile. For the first time in a long time, Emma realized she didn't mind the contact. "Thank you," Regina said, earnestly. "Thank you for bringing Henry, healthy, into the world."

"It wasn't easy," Emma said, after a sip.

"Oh?"

"I was a foster kid. Pregnant the summer after high school ended, aged out of the system 10 years ago today."

Regina's eyes widened. "Today."

Emma raised her glass in a mock toast. "As of midnight. Happy Birthday."

"Oh God. Could I have anything more to be sorry about?"

Emma chuckled and reached across the couch to squeeze a warm hand. "Don't worry about it. This is way more fun than eating a cupcake alone in my apartment."

But that did little to assuage Regina. "Henry better have enjoyed his little trip, because his freedom is revoked until college."

Emma let go of Regina's hand and motioned for her to drink. "Seriously, it's okay. I got off the emotional roller coaster like an hour ago. I really am grateful I got a chance to see how it worked out for him." Emma picked at a thread on her jeans. "To know he's got a good mom."

Regina downed a mouthful of cider and took a deep breath. "I try. It hasn't always been easy, especially when he was little. I was young and I thought I was screwing up everything, but Henry and I, we figured it out together."

"Why'd you adopt when you were so young?"

Regina sighed after another sip. "Selfish reasons, I'll admit.I was lonely, my father had just died, I'm estranged from my mother. I'd just finished school and I was moving on to running the business, but every night I would come home to this big, empty house, " she said. "I just felt empty. My life felt empty, and nothing else I tried alleviated that feeling. I had a cat that ran away after a week. That was probably the low point," she went on, with sad smile. "Perhaps a dog would have been the next step, but I had lawyers who indulged me and money, and within in the year my life changed completely.

Emma pulled the thread from her jeans. "You ever find that cat?"

Regina shook her. "No, Reggie hasn't been seen since."

They sat in silence for a moment, as Regina finished her drink. "Would you like another?" She asked, setting down her glass.

Emma looked at the sip she had left then the clock. "Shit. No. I think I should get going. Christ, the sun'll be up in a few hours."

"You're more than welcome to stay," Regina said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Emma asked to make sure Regina wasn't just being polite, noticing how the other woman had suddenly become a bit shy. "Because I don't want to cause any problems."

Regina nodded. "Really. It's the least I can do, and you shouldn't be driving all that way again, with no sleep. There's plenty of guest rooms, and Sundays we have pancakes for breakfast. There's always more than enough," she offered.

"I thought we weren't playing house," Emma said, putting her empty glass on the coffee table. "I don't want Henry getting his hopes up that I'm going to be around."

Regina nodded solemnly. "Right. Of course. I wasn't insinuating-" She paused and rubbed her forehead. "I'm so mortified about that. I was hoping we would never mention the actual reason Henry went to find you."

Emma gave her a little smile. "If it hadn't been so reckless, it'd be kinda cute."

Regina let out a long breath. "Cute has gotten Henry out of trouble for far too long. I should blame you for that."

Emma chuckled, and rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry?" She offered.

"Forgiven. I still insist you stay here tonight. I will talk to Henry, so he understands that this was a one time occurrence."

Emma nodded, and as she suppressed a yawn, any misgivings were eclipsed by exhaustion. "Thanks. Ya, I think I'll take that guest room."

Emma followed as Regina stood, and headed towards the stairs. At the top, Regina brought her finger to her lips as they passed a closed door decorated haphazardly with X-Men stickers. Emma padded by as quietly as she could in her boots, following to the next door across the hall. She looked around the elegantly decorated guest room, its large bed looking very inviting.

"There's a bathroom through there," Regina whispered, pointing to the door across from the bed. "There's toothbrushes under the sink, and towels. Feel free to shower, if you like. Do you need pajamas?"

Emma shook her head. "I'll be okay. Thank you so much, this is great."

Regina nodded and wiped at sleepy eyes. "Sleep well," she said, as she got to the door. Before heading out, she looked back at Emma. "Pancakes are at 10."


	2. Pancakes

**Oh gosh, sorry this took so long to update, to say I was busy would be an understatement, and things just got pushed aside. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and following, it's so wonderful. You're all amazing :)**

Emma sat on the edge of the bed she had attempted to make, and pulled her damp hair into a ponytail. Elbows on her knees, she stared at the closed door. She'd been awake all morning, heard Regina and Henry get up over an hour ago, and took a long shower to delay having to leave the room. She shouldn't have stayed, but it had seemed like such a wonderful suggestion the night before, after a long drive and a stiff drink. Perhaps she could sneak out, or maybe just a quick goodbye.

Rubbing her face with her hands, Emma stood and picked up her jacket. The hallway was bright, the light reflecting off the frames and glass of pictures that lined the walls. She couldn't help but glance through the open door of Henry's room.

She saw the shelves filled with comics and toys, and had to remind herself that she was happy he'd gotten so lucky. Maybe she'd had it so shitty, so he could have it so good. Maybe that was as fair as her life was going to get.

"Good morning."

Emma startled and pushed herself off the door frame. "Hey- Good morning," she fiddled with the jacket in her hands. "Sorry. I wasn't snooping. I just..."

Regina moved down the hall gracefully, despite her slippers, and stood with Emma. "I know," she said, smiling softly, as she tied her robe around silk pajamas. "The bed's made. This certainly is a weekend full of surprises."

"He did a better job than I did with mine."

"In this house I appreciate any effort," Regina said, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. "But he still better not be expecting his allowance this week."

"He's a good kid though?" Emma asked. "Last night was kind of a one off, right?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. Despite yesterday's epic level of misbehaviour, Henry is very good."

"He never gave you too much trouble?"

Regina let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "He's wonderful, now, but he was a terrible baby."

Emma shuffled and watched as Regina took a picture off the wall on the other side of Henry's doorway. "Yeah?"

"He cried incessantly, unless I was holding him," Regina continued. "The first week was a nightmare, and I thought I was doing everything wrong, of course." She held out the picture for Emma. "He's about 6 weeks in that one, about the time he started to settle down and started smiling. I could actually take a picture while he was awake."

Emma took the picture, looking down at baby Henry with a toothless grin on his face, his knitted bear hat had slid down covering one of his eyes. Emma stared at the picture, not realizing she was crying, until a warm hand brushed against her cheek.

"Emma," Regina said gently.

Emma stood up straight, pulling back, and wiping furiously at her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled, handing the picture back. She threw on her jacket. "I have to go."

Regina hung the picture up, and turned back. "No, don't rush out. Have breakfast. I'm sorry. I... I thought you might like to know a little more about him."

Emma zipped up her jacket. "I do, and I don't, you know?" She sighed and scrubbed her face. "I just...I'm sorry. I think I should just go. You don't need me hanging around."

"Emma," Regina said softly, soothingly. No one had ever said her name with such tenderness, Emma found herself stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Perhaps you aren't needed here, but you are wanted. For breakfast now, for more later, if you want," Regina continued, taking a few steps forwards. "It's entirely up to you."

Emma dropped her head. "Why?"

"Why do I want you here?"

Emma nodded, her head still down.

Regina chewed her bottom lip briefly, before speaking. "Well for one, Henry wants you here. Now that he found you, he wants to get to know you. He's always been so curious about everything, and despite the life, the love, I've been able to give him he has wondered why someone would give him away," Regina said, her tone not accusing or judgemental, but soft and understanding. "Now he knows you wanted to give him his best chance, and you did. He has a good life, and he hopes that you'll want to be even a small part of it."

Regina stuffed her hands in the pockets of her robe, and caught Emma's eyes. "I also want to get to know you. I don't think I could just go on like none of this ever happened, but I understand why you might want to. I know this was all so much, and so completely unexpected."

"Did you talk to him this morning?"

Regina nodded, her dark eyes softening further. "I did. I explained to him, the best I could, why all of this might be hard for you. He's 9, so I'm not sure he completely understands, but he will with time." She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder as she stepped passed on to the stairs.

Emma fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "How are you so cool about this?"

Regina shrugged. "I'm thinking about Henry, I suppose. He needs me to be understanding, even though I'm still seething. Granted, I'm more angry that he took off on his own, than I am about his reason for doing so," she smiled, taking a few steps down the stairs before turning back. "The saviour of my love life, remember? For whatever reason, I just can't seem to be upset about you."

Emma managed a half smile in return. "'Cause I'm so cute right?"

Regina smirked. "That must be it," she said, before continuing down the stairs. "Consider coming down for breakfast," she added, over her shoulder. "Even if just for a meal before you get on the road."

Emma watched Regina go, and leaned heavily on the bannister. She should say goodbye to Henry, not slink out like a coward. The kid deserved that at least.

Hitting the bottom of the stairs, the smell of breakfast was already wafting towards her. She couldn't remember the last time she had pancakes, and she knew, in this house, there would only be real maple syrup. Stifling a yawn, she imagined Regina had fancy coffee too.

The kitchen was easy enough to find, as she headed towards the sounds of plates being pulled from cupboards, and a pan scraping against the stovetop. She stopped at the entrance to the kitchen, unnoticed. Henry was sitting at the expansive island, comic book open next to his empty plate, still looking a little forlorn.

When Regina said something in Spanish, Emma's one high school class wasn't any help. She did understand when Henry apologized, and immediately closed his comic, setting it aside. Regina turned to say something else to her son, but stopped when she noticed Emma.

"Breakfast is ready," Regina said, motioning to the extra setting, before turning back to the stove and turning it off. "Would you like coffee?"

Emma fidgeted, hesitating in the at the edge of the kitchen."Sure, thanks," she said, finally stepping into the room. "Can I help?"

Regina turned back around, placing generous stacks of pancakes on everybody's plates. "I've got it. How would you like your coffee?"

Emma sat, and looked over at Henry. "Heavy on the cream and sugar," she answered. "Good morning, kid," she tried.

Henry didn't look at her or respond, as he poured maple syrup on his pancakes. Regina looked sadly at her son, as she set down the coffees, and took her seat.

"Quique," she said gently. "I thought we talked about this." She leaned over to put a hand on his knee, and started speaking softly in Spanish. Emma concentrated on pouring her maple syrup, and finally saw Henry nod out of the corner of her eye.

"Good morning, Emma," he said, when his mom had finished talking.

Regina gave her a sad smile across the island, before looking down to cut up her pancakes.

The rest of breakfast was silent, but for the sounds of forks and knives against plates, and the clinking of coffee mugs against the marble top of the island.

Emma finished, and set her empty dishes aside.

"Would you like more?" Regina asked, looking up.

Emma shook her head. "No. Thanks though, those were amazing, but I think I should get going."

When Regina made to get up, Emma put up her hand. "It's okay. You guys finish your breakfast."

Regina stood anyway. "Nonsense. I'll show you out." She gave Henry's shoulders a quick squeeze that made him look up.

He turned towards Emma, setting his fork down. "Goodbye, Emma," he said quietly, casting his eyes down to his hands that fidgeted in his lap. He seemed to want to say something else, and probably so much more, but Regina combed her fingers through his bedhead, and all he mumbled was a soft, "Have a good trip."

"Goodbye, Henry," Emma said in return, fighting the urge to go over and hug him. To promise that she would see him again, to promise things she couldn't be sure she'd ever be able to keep. She turned before she could do or say anything else.

Regina followed her out, and they walked back to the foyer in silence. When they stopped, Regina pulled a small folded piece of paper from the pocket of her robe. "My cell phone number," she said, holding it out for Emma.

"After you get home and have some time to think," she continued, as Emma took the offered slip of paper. "If you decide that, maybe, you want to visit, or just want to know how Henry's doing, please, call me."

Emma nodded, and put the paper in her jacket pocket.

"If you just can't handle it," Regina went on, her dark eyes holding Emma's. "I'll understand, and, in time, Henry will too."

Emma nodded again, and bit her cheek. "Thank you," she managed, fishing out her keys. "I'll think about it."

Regina gave her soft smile. "Have a safe trip back to Boston."

"Thanks, I will," Emma said, as she opened the front door. She turned back towards the house as she stepped outside. "Thanks for breakfast," she said. "Thank you for everything."

Regina smiled again, and tucked stray hair behind her ear. "You're welcome, Emma."

* * *

><p>"Come on, dude," Emma said, barely containing her irritation, as she pounded on the door again. Her drive back the day before had been torture, with stops every hour for more coffee, and a nap in her car just outside Portland. She just needed a few days to herself, but apparently it was a great week to skip bail, and come Monday the work was already piling up.<p>

"You missed court. You gotta come with me. That's how this works." She opened her red leather jacket, and checked the gun and cuffs on her belt.

"Your girl gave you up. I know you're in there, and it's the 10th floor, so don't be an idiot and try to jump off the balcony. Things'll be better for everyone, if you just come with me, alright?"

She looked up and down the dimly lit, dingy hallway. She really didn't feel like getting physical today. "Five seconds, dude. That's the last of my patience."

Three seconds later, Emma heard the lock turn. She sighed and kept her hand over her gun as she took a step back. "Hands up," she barked, pulling her cuffs free with the other hand, as the door opened. "Come out slowly."

Thankfully, he did as instructed. Emma had him against the wall with little effort. "Got any weapons on you? Needles?" She asked, handcuffs clicking into place.

He shook his head, swaying a little, as Emma finished her pat down. "You gonna be cool? Don't give me a hard time okay, Killian? Are you just drunk, or did you take something?"

"Rum," he managed, as Emma started marching him down the hall. He smelled like week old laundry dipped in alcohol.

"Well jail's a great place to sober up."

"Can I come home with you?" He slurred.

Emma gave him a shove, to keep him moving. "Not a chance."

"Why not?" He nearly whined. "I've got more rum. We could have a real good time."

Emma clenched her jaw, and gave him another shove, this time right into the closed elevator door. "Oops."

He groaned and managed to right himself. "Come on, love."

"Just shut up, asshole," Emma warned, grabbing him by the arm, as she forcefully maneuvered him into the elevator. "Don't say another fucking word. I'm not in the mood."

* * *

><p>Her next few jobs didn't go quite so smooth, and a week later Emma sank down on her couch, holding an ice pack to the swelling, and still emerging bruises on the side of face. "Son of a bitch," she winced, reaching for her beer and the remote on the coffee table.<p>

She took a gulp and settled back for some Jeopardy.

_"He was the president during the war of 1812."_

"Who is James Madison?"

_"It is the smallest and easternmost of the Great Lakes."_

"What is Lake Ontario?"

_"Mozart's last and perhaps most powerful symphony shares its name with this planet."_

"What is Jupiter?"

She tore through the 'State Capitals' category, before getting up for another beer, and tossing the ice pack back in the freezer. She downed a couple Advil to fight off the headache she could feel coming on, and settled back on the couch in time for the final.

_"At an elevation of 5,269 feet, Mount Katahdin is this state's highest mountain."_

Emma sat stumped, sipping her beer. When the answer turned out to be Maine, her eyes landed on the folded paper that was still on the coffee table where she had dropped it. Fucking Maine.

She picked up the paper and unfolded it, staring at the neatly printed numbers. She wondered everyday now what Henry was doing, if he was still upset, still mad at her. He probably was.

She threw the paper and watched it flutter back onto the coffee table. They didn't need her. She'd be forgotten in another week. Henry would go on with his life. Regina too.

Regina. A Google search had revealed that Henry had greatly misrepresented his mother's company. It wasn't just some forest in Maine, and a mill outside Storybrooke. It was the second largest forest product company in North America, and there were forests, mills, and factories all over the continent. Regina had inherited an empire, that she had expanded even more in the past decade.

Emma groaned and took another drink of her beer, pressing the cold bottle to the sore side of her face. She picked up the square of paper again, and played with it until the corners were worn and creased. Finally, she set down her beer and grabbed her phone. Going on like any of this had never happened was starting to seem impossible.

She pressed her phone to the uninjured side of her face, and listened as it rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Regina?" She asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "It's Emma."

She could hear Regina's surprise._"Emma...How are you? How was your trip home?"_

"Okay, yeah. I'm alright. I've- I've just been thinking, you know. How are you? How's Henry?"

_"I'm fine. Henry is ... He'll be fine. Don't worry."_

Emma slumped back into the couch. "But I am worried. I don't know what to do. I can't just pretend you guys aren't there, you know?"

Regina's voice somehow sounded deeper and smoother over the phone. It did a lot to help Emma's nerves. _"I know. We can't just pretend you aren't there either, and we aren't pretending. We're thinking about you."_

Emma took a deep, shaky breath. "Yeah. I'm thinking about you guys too."

_"We don't just have to be just thinking about each other, Emma. You can call, whenever you like, and you're always welcome here."_

"You mean...I could just come visit?"

_"Of course. On a weekend, if you're free, just call or text. We can show you around Storybrooke, or do whatever you like. There's always pancakes, but I warn you Henry and I don't usually have the most exciting weekends."_

Emma chuckled, and brushed her fingertips over the swelling on her face. "I could go for that."


End file.
